


Just a normal Wednesday

by Rory



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Jack's all sweet at the end, M/M, PWP, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory/pseuds/Rory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not new for Rhys to be called when Jack needs some "relief". It's an habit now and Rhys likes it, even when Jack tries weirder stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a normal Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to smut. Really. I read a lot of fanfictions, but I doubt that my english skills are goon enought to try. However, this is me trying to write stuff in a language that's not my first.  
> And of course, I try with my OTP, Jack/Rhys. I'm totally a Rhack trash and happy 'bout it.

Jack called Rhys, urging him to his office. It wasn’t really a suprise, Jack often called him for some “relief”, and since it was Wednesday, that call was assured. Rhys didn’t know what made Wednesdays so stressful for Jack, but he was really happy to help his hero.

Rhys made his way to Jack’s private elevator, wondering if “secretary with benefits” was a name that actually existed. Esitantly, he pressed the button to the right floor and chuckled to himself, they had been doing this for months now and he still was nervous. Oh boy.

Well, his boss was still Handsome Jack, and everyone knew what Handsome Jack usually did to employees he didn’t like.  
Rhys’s relationship with Jack ws no secret and according to his collegues, he was lasting so long to make a record.

The elevator went “ping”, interrupting his daydreaming, and Rhys found himself face to face with Aurelia Hammerlock. She was talking (nearly shouting, to be honest) with some asshole on her phone, but she raised one hand and winked friendly at Rhys. He mimicked her move, smiling back. She was always so nice with him, probably one of the benefits of… “being” with Jack.  
After she disappeard behind the elevator’s doors, Rhys quickly walked through the hallway. He knew better than making Handsome Jack wait.  
  
As soon as the automatic door opened, Rhys stared a moment at the immense window, holding his breath. He has always had a thing for that view.  
“There you are! What are you staring at, kiddo?” Rhys blinked twice, before speeding up his pace and reaching Jack’s desk.  
“When I ask a question, I want an answer, cupcake” Despite its coldness, Jack’s vois seemed unusually cheerful for that day.  
“I’m sorry Sir, I was looking out of the window”  
Jack stood up and grabbed his chin, forcing Rhys’s mismatched eyes to look at him “Is the sight of Pandora more interesting than me?” Jack’s voice was still cold, but he couldn’t help a faint smirk forming on his lips.  
Rhys started to fumble for words “No Sir, I mean-“ The boy was getting nervous, his face even redder than his tie, and Jack absolutely _loved_ that.  
So, his kid likes the view? An idea started to form in the Hyperion CEO’s mind. “Well, I suppose I could forgive you this time, but you have to earn it” Rhys swallowed nervously, staring at him, awaiting orders. “Kiss me, pumpkin”  
Rhys leaned forward, placing a sweet kiss on Jack lips. Jack laughed “What do you think you are, a chaste virgin? You’re my little whore, don’t forget it!” Jack suddenly grabbed Rhys by the back of the neck, crashing their lips together.  
Rhys immediately opened his mouth, granting the access to Jack’s tongue, moaning slightly when it conquered his. Jack placed his other had on the boy’s hip, squeezing it. Rhys’ body leaned into that weird embrace, a pool of excitement already forming inside him.  
“Wow, kid” Jack chuckled interrupting the kiss “You’re so eager all of a sudden? Now you want me, and not the window?” Jack was only teasing him.  
“I want you, Jack, Sir” panted Rhys. “Really? Then show me. Your clothes. Off” Jack commanded, snapping his fingers an then pointing at Rhys.  
He was really happy for this order, he could already feel his boxes becoming too tight for his growing erection. Rhys quickly stripped, shivering for the sudden cold air, while Jack sat down again, reaching for the small bottle of lube on his desk. Rhys knew what Jack wanted, what he always wanted, and without waiting for new orders, he sat on Jack’s chair, his legs spread out next to Jack’s.  
The CEO rewarded him with a satisfied smile “Good boy”, pouring lube onto his hand. He then reached for Rhys’s ass from between his legs, pushing his index finger past Rhy’s tight ring of muscles. Rhys inhaled sharply at the pressure, gripping Jack’s shirt.  
Jack stayed still, waiting for Rhys to remove all the layers on his upper body, and only when he remained shirtless he started to move his finger.  
  
Rhys’s lips let out a small moan, hands gripping Jack’s bare shoulders.  
Soon, Jack inserted a second finger, and Rhys moaned again, louder, but only when Jack’s long fingers brushed against Rhys’s sweet spot the boy actually _screamed_ in pleasure. Rhys layed his head next to Jack’s, panting heavily, his cock twitching against Jack’s abs.  
Rhys’s pleased face wasn’t anything new to Jack, but the sight of that boy, all flushed and shaking in pleasure, was absolutely delightful.  
Jack removed his fingers, eliciting a disgruntled moan from Rhys.  
“Up”  
The boy immediately stood up, wondering if that time Jack wanted the desk, the couch, or that small bed hidden behind bookshelves.  
  
Jack stood up too, pulling Rhys’s flesh arm. “Desk then” said the boy to himself.  
But he was wrong.  
With a swift move, Jack pressed Rhys’s face and chest against the window. “Ouch” protested Rhys, his flesh arm being held behind his back.  
“You wanted the view, baby. Now stay still”  
  
Rhys could hear the sound of a zipper, then the faint sound of trousers being removed and tossed aside. Without losing any more time, Jack pressed himself into Rhys, letting out a small moan when his cock was finally surrounded by the boy’s familiar heat.  
Jack’s hands grabbedd Rhys’s hips, hard enough to leave bruises, as he started a slow rhythm “Look outside, cupcake” Rhys obeyed, eyes already half closed for the pleasure “Look at Pandora. Thare are thousands of little men down there. Imagine, if they all look at the Helios, they could see you, naked at this wide, nice window”  
Rhys couldn’t help but feeling exposed, while Jack started to thrust faster.  
Without a telescope, nobody could actually see him, but Rhys’s mind was too busy dealing with waves of pleasure to be bothered with rational thought.  
His breath cooling againt the window, Rhys could feel his mind starting to spin when he was near his climax. He never lasted long, not with Jack, at least, and surely not with him pounding so mercilessly.  
“J-Jack! I-“ a loud moan interrupted the sentence when Jack adjusted himself to better reach Rhys’s prostate. “No cumming until I say so, pumpkin” Jack tried to speak with a stern voice, but his breath was as ragged as Rhys’s.  
“Fuck” he mumbled as he came inside Rhys, biting the boy’s shoulder. Rhys’s cried out, the sensation of being filled up always overwheming.  
His flesh hand reached down to get some relief, but Jack gently slapped it away. Rhys grunted, Jack’s large hand touching him lightly. “Jack please!” Rhys whined, seeking release.  
“Please what?” smirked the CEO “You’re gonna have to tell me what you want, kiddo”  
“Jack please” Rhys panted “Please Jack I need to cum, please!” Rhys whined again.  
“But of course, cupcake” said Jack, starting to pump him faster. Rhys bit his bottom lip to stop his moans, but without success, eyes shut tight, nails scratching lightly at the glass of the window. After a few more strokes, Rhys came all over the window, crying out Jack’s name.  
  
While Rhys’s mind was still numb during the afterglow, his legs gave in, and he collapsed on the floor only to be grabbed by Jack.  
“Too much for you, Rhysie?” he remarked, lifting the boy “Uhuh” Rhys managed to agree, eyes still half closed.  
Jack put him down on his most comfortable couch, covering him with a blaket he always kept there for such circumstances. Jack placed a soft kiss on Rhys’s temple, then he returned to his deck to fetch his clothes. He dressed himself then neatly folded Rhys’s clothes.  
  
When he sat down on his chair, he realized how exausted he was. Dealing with that boy was really tiring, though in a good way.  
Jack smirked satisfied.  
That was why he became so attached to Rhys. Making sure the boy was already asleep, Jack reasumed his work, after all the day was still long and there was a lot to do.  
But maybe that evening they could have another go at Jack’s place.  
Jack hummed happily. He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Shame on me, my cow, and whatever. I'm sorry, I tried.


End file.
